


Double-Knot

by bexacaust



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Mild Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want a taste of what you got.<br/>I want to know what gets you hot..<br/>So baby,.. Please don’t stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double-Knot

Perceptor looked demurely, almost sweetly, down at Deadlock as he tested the binding around the Decepticon’s wrists.

“Sleepin’ with the enemy not sin enough for ya?”

“Oh Deadlock, I’m much more _sinful_ than you give me credit for.”

“Hope you can deliver on those promises.”

“Now, now love-”, said Perceptor, leaning down to kiss his bound lover, “No doubts, Deadlock, or I’ll gag you.”

“Gutsy, comin’ from a scientist.”

Perceptor hummed in answer, turning away from Deadlock and rummaging in a small lockbox. Deadlock’s finials perked where he was laying on the berth, wrists bound together, and he turned his helm to watch.

Perceptor chuckled, turning again to face his lover; his panel open, valve exposed-

His servos capped in tiny, silvery needlelike claws.

“And those are?”

“Servocaps. I made them as a gift to us. You seemed to like it when I scrape paint off your shoulder plating…”, purred Perceptor, his swaying gait drawing him closer like a comet to a moon, “I wondered if you’d like it the same from your chestplate. Easier to show off, at any rate.”

“Got me there, darlin’.”

“Braggart.”

“I can back it up.”

“Hmmm… true enough.”, hummed the scientist as he slid onto the berth, perching on his knees between Deadlock’s splayed legs, “Now… there’s _rules_ to this little game.”

“Oho?”

“Yes.”, said Perceptor quietly, servocaps tracing intricate and meaningless patterns on Deadlock’s legs, “Do not overload without my permission. If you feel you are about to do so, you _will_ tell me.”

“An’ if I _don’t_?”

Perceptor leaned forward, servos spread against Deadlock’s chestplate and false claws hissing as he dug them into the steel of Deadlock’s body, “If you do not, I will leave you, bound _**AND**_ gagged, upon this berth; and I will make you _watch_ as I take care of my own urges and desires. Vocally, and messily, and _without your input._ ”

Deadlock shivered, and nodded. Perceptor’s grin was wicked and devilish and looked far too good on him to be fair as he retreated again.

“Now. Let’s test your patience.”

The scientist reached up, and dragged his new claws down Deadlock’s chestplate, over his abdomen; enough to leave lines in the paint but gentle enough to not leave injuries. Deadlock gasped, arching his frame into the contact with a groan. Perceptor traced seams, slid his servos into Deadlock’s hip-joints and pinched and tugged the wiring wickedly, listening to the creak of bound wrists with glee in his expression.

He bent, kneeling like a saint-in-prayer, tracing the lines left by claws with his glossa, leaving suckled kisses on thin abdominal plating and relishing every gasp and hiss and groan from his oh-so-sensitive lover.

Perceptor moved lower, looking up over Deadlock’s squirming figure before turning his helm and sinking his dentae into the flexible plating of the inner thigh; first on the left, then on the right.

He heard the click of panels wishing to slide away, and covered them with a hand.

He tapped his capped servos in a drumming pattern, preventing the panels from opening.

“Ah, ah, Deadlock. I didn’t _say_ you could bring that out to play.”

“DAMMIT!”

“Yes, yes, swear all you like.”, chuckled Perceptor, digging false claws in just a little, just enough to spark Deadlock’s sensornet, “But tonight we play by _**my**_ rules.”

Deadlock hissed another swear; vents already quick and sharp and cloudy. Perceptor removed his hand, and replaced it with a kiss to the heating metal.

Deadlock groaned, leg twitching as he felt Perceptor’s glossa trace each and every single seam. Already he was panting; and feeling those needle-like false claws digging every so often into his plating wasn’t helping things. His HUD pinged a warning, his temperature was beginning to rise. He shook his helm to clear it, and felt more than heard Perceptor murmur against his thigh.

_“Open your panel, Deadlock.”_

The snickt sound seemed so much louder to audials that heard the echo of a pulse. Deadlock moaned lewdly as his spike pressurized, as Perceptor cooed and traced flaring microplating with those. Damn. Claw caps.

Deadlock bucked his hips with a growl. A demand without words.

“Don’t be naughty, now.”

“S-Says the one got me tied up and teased to hell and back.”

“Oh lovermine…”, purred Perceptor, “I have not yet _**BEGUN**_ to tease.”

“Oh you little _glitch._ ”

Perceptor only laughed, tracing the head of Deadlock’s spike with his capped servos. He pressed a kiss to first the base, then along the shaft, and then finally upon the swollen head as he held Deadlock’s hips down to the berth. The Con moaned weakly as his spike was laved with a willing glossa; the node just under the head teased with the tip of the metallic muscle before Perceptor’s lipplates closed around the head and gave a soft and teasing suck.

“P-Percy.”

“Mhm.”

Perceptor continued his teasing, optics dim as he lapped at the heavy and throbbing spike; as Deadlock panted and groaned and yanked viciously at his bonds.

Perceptor pressed his knuckles against Deadlock’s valve, stroking over the slick lips of it with ghostly soft touches of the flat portions of his servos before pressing his new thumbclaw carefully against the anterior node.

Deadlock’s engines revved hard when the node was flicked with just the tip of the claw, kicking his leg out and gasping hoarsely.

“P-Percy, please.”

A hum of acknowledgement; Perceptor’s free servos circled around the base of the spike’s shaft and squeezed just once until Deadlock arched his backstruts with a gravel-road moan. Perceptor chuckled before dragging his glossa over the head once more before his lipplates slid over it with a moan of lascivious enjoyment. 

Optics offlined, and Perceptor’s mouth worked down the shaft with smooth sucks and a writhing glossa as Deadlock panted open-mouthed and desirous. Perceptor’s servos relaxed their grip, his hand sliding away to press down on Deadlock’s hip again and he relaxed his intake.

He continued working down until his olfactory ridge pressed against Deadlock’s plating, and swallowed.

Deadlock whined, trying to roll his hips. Perceptor swallowed again, before removing his hand to press it against the berth. His helm bobbed, feeling Deadlock’s spike nudge his intake.

“Nnngh! Per-ercy keep doin’ that an’ I’ll fuck your intake damn near raw; bound wrists or not.”

Perceptor moaned around Deadlock’s spike, giving a hard suck and venting sharply.

Deadlock grinned to himself; he rolled his hips towards Perceptor’s stretched lipplates and was rewarded with another groan. He vented hard, hips bucking up desperately to feel the erratic squeeze of Perceptor’s intake around the head of his spike with every shaky swallow.

Deadlock moaned open-mouthed, hearing the slick sounds of Perceptor’s servos in his own valve and feeling his temperature skyrocket yet again. Coolant beaded and dripped over Deadlock’s sides as his optics glinted white-red-grey and he clenched his servos into fists.

“F-Fraggit Percy I-I’m nnnngonna-ah-hah-”

With a  groan, Perceptor pulled off of Deadlock’s spike; the Decepticon nearly howled in anger at the loss of sensation. He glared down his coolant-dampened frame and felt his anger dissipate, however. Perceptor was tall upon his knees, two servos buried in his valve and with unfocused optics; his lipplates smeared and slightly swollen like a rough kiss.

“Oh _Primus,_ Percy.”

The scientist grinned, and Deadlock felt his spike throb hard enough to nearly rattle his plating. 

Deadlock watched his lover slide his servos from his valve, impressed at his carefulness with his false claws. Perceptor brought the soaked servos to his lipplates and dragged his glossa over them and Deadlock wheezed out a weak exvent at the sight.

The Decepticon’s leg twitched as Perceptor moved forward once again to straddle Deadlock; the Con watched as slick servos guided a heavy spike to press against and into a valve, as Perceptor sank down with silent bliss on his features until he was seated firmly on Deadlock’s spike. A slow lift, and a hard drop, and Deadlock’s optics offlined at Perceptor’s tortuously slow ride. He squirmed, he writhed under Perceptor, gasping the scientist’s name.

“You’re awfully _talkative,_ love…”

And then Deadlock felt Perceptor lean; felt clawed servos squeeze around his neck cabling and pressing on the main energon lines with increasing pressure.

Deadlock onlined his optics, his hips bucking hard again and bouncing the scientist who rode him slow and cruel. Perceptor gasped, releasing his grip before tightening it again. Just enough to tease, to titillate, and it was driving Deadlock mad.

He bent his legs to plant his pedes against the berth, giving him leverage to thrust up into Perceptor and make those honey-tones wrap around his name like molten gold and summer breezes. The scientist whimpered, leaning back and keening as Deadlock struck a node deep in his valve, over and over until Perceptor’s legs trembled with each thrust.

His soft whines and gasps fueled the growl in Deadlock’s chest, echoed by his engine’s rev. He wanted to touch, he wanted to grab Perceptor and hold him down and make those whisper-soft sounds echo in this room and-

SNAP.

Perceptor jolted, his hips rolling against Deadlock as his optics widened at the sight of bared fangs and broken bonds.

“Oh dear.”

“Oh dear is right, sweetspark.”, growled Deadlock, sitting up and grabbing Perceptor’s hips, holding the scientist firmly; impaled on the Decepticon’s spike, Perceptor whimpered and gasped as Deadlock leaned closer to growl into his audial.

_“On your **hands** and **knees,** darlin’.”_

He released Perceptor, letting the scientist shakily slide up off his spike with a groan. Deadlock withdrew, watching with hot optics as Perceptor moved into position after snatching a pillow to hold under his chest.

And Perceptor felt very real, very sharps claws prickle over his plating, and gasped.

“So, you like _teasin’_ me, hm?”

WHACK!

A sharp strike to Perceptor’s raised aft, and he whined into the berth.

“Thought you were _real cute_ , didn’tcha darlin’.”

WHACK.

Perceptor lurched forward, moaning at the strike, at claws teasing tingling plating afterwards. He felt Deadlock cup a slick and sticky valve, slipping three servos in and spreading them to make Perceptor’s legs spread open wider.

“Had a good time with y’little ride, hm? Thought you had it all in hand, didn’t you?”

“Y-Yes!”, gasped Perceptor as another slap descended on his aft, “Y-yes oh, yes-”

WHACK.

“Stands t’reason that I should give as good I get, yeah?”

Those servos slid out of Perceptor’s valve, cupping the swollen lips again. Perceptor’s hips rolled, grinding against the hand against him as he panted open mouthed with dimming optics.

“Is that whatcha need Percy?”, crooned Deadlock, “You need a bit a rough play in the berth, hm?”

The hand against Perceptor’s valve withdrew, only to return with a sharp slap; Perceptor wailed out a “Yes!” as he dug his false claws into the berth and trembled.

Deadlock’s laughter was vicious and smooth, a lava flow over Perceptor’s audials. The berth shifted and Deadlock tapped the center of Perceptor’s back with a single claw.

“Arms behind you, darlin’. Let’s truss you up, see how _you_ like it, yeah?”

Perceptor nodded, arms moving behind his back to feel his wrists tightly bound.

“That good Percy?”

A whine.

“Perfect. I’d say hold on, but it looks like you’re a bit at my mercy right now, sweetspark.”

Deadlock reached, cupping the front of Perceptor’s throat lovingly to pull the scientist up firmly on his knees, “I could hold your face against this damn berth and ride you hard as I can, Percy, an’ I bet you’d _love every second._ That what you need, lovey?”

Perceptor nodded weakly, valve clenching desperately on nothing. His spark throbbed at the offer; the desire for Perceptor’s consent. He whined again, words having left him long before. He was dropped, face against the berth and a hand against the back of his neck to hold him there.

“Well, much like a _devil_ I do aim t’please.”

Deadlock’s free arm wrapped around Perceptor’s waist, holding him up shaking knees as Deadlock sheathed himself in a single hard thrust. The Con’s engine revved hard as he pressed against Perceptor before starting a punishing pace, slamming into his lover almost viciously.

Perceptor howled against the berth, jaw slack as his optics rolled back into his helm and overload crashed over him all at once and still Deadlock did not slow his thrusts.

“C’mon now Percy I wantcha t’ **SCREAM** for me. I want your neighbors t’know my damn _designation_ ; even if that means fuckin’ you through this _berth._ ”

Perceptor wailed, legs trembling and nearly giving out. Deadlock held him steady pounding into his lover and letting go of Perceptor’s throat to snake his hand down and press two servos against the scientist’s anterior node; teasing and flicking the glowing point of sensation and making Perceptor writhe desperately through another wailing overload.

“I said _**SCREAM** FOR ME_ darlin’.”, snarled Deadlock by Perceptor’s audial; noting coolant beading in Perceptor’s optics as they flashed white-blue.

Deadlock sank his fanged dentae into Perceptor’s neck cables, speeding up his thrusts to match Perceptor’s staticky cries of desire.

“De-De-AH-DEADLOCK, DE-EADLOCK I’M-I-”

Deadlock left off steadying Perceptor for a moment to slice through the wrist bindings with his claws before once again holding his scientist firm and slamming deep into Perceptor.

Perceptor shrieked, servos scrambling for purchase on the berth as his thighs opened wider and he wailed for Deadlock to not stop, please don’t stop-

Deadlock felt Perceptor’s valve clench hard around his spike, dragging him finally into overload as Perceptor dropped off that tantalizing edge again with a shaky and static-fuzzed scream wrapped around the Con’s designation. Groaning with his dentae no longer buried in Perceptor’s neck cables, Deadlock’s forehelm rested against Perceptor’s shoulderplating as he forced himself to keep thrusting into that heady warmth, filling his lover to the brim before Perceptor’s frame finally gave out and they collapsed into a messy, sticky heap.

Deadlock vented slowly, propping himself up on one elbow and feeling fluids and lubricant leak out around the spike still buried in Perceptor; whose fans were rattling on their highest setting. The Con pulled out with a wince, still smirking as Perceptor’s valve dripped the aftermath of their coupling.

The scientist was out and down for the count, optics offline and frame twitching intermittenly.

Deadlock purred proudly, nestling down behind his lover to await the wake-up.


End file.
